Percutaneous interventional procedures to treat occlusive vascular disease, such as angioplasty, atherectomy and stenting, often dislodge material from the vessel walls. This dislodged material, known as emboli, enters the bloodstream, and may be large enough to occlude smaller downstream vessels, potentially blocking blood flow to tissue. The resulting ischemia poses a serious threat to the health or life of a patient if the blockage occurs in critical tissue, such as the heart, lungs, or brain.
The deployment of stents and stent-grafts to treat vascular disease, such as aneurysms, also involves the introduction of foreign objects into the bloodstream, and also may result in the formation of clots or release of emboli. Such particulate matter, if released into the bloodstream, also may cause infarction or stroke.
Furthermore, interventional procedures may generate foreign bodies that are left within a patient's bloodstream, thereby endangering the life of the patient. Foreign bodies may include, for example, a broken guide wire, pieces of a stent, or pieces of a catheter.
Numerous previously known methods and, apparatus have been proposed to reduce complications associated with embolism, release of thrombus, or foreign body material generation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,644 to Zadno-Azizi et al., for example, describes the use of a balloon-tipped catheter to temporarily occlude flow through a vessel from which a stenosis is to be removed. Stenotic material removed during a treatment procedure is evacuated from the vessel before the flow of blood is restored. A drawback of such previously known systems, however, is that occlusion of antegrade flow through the vessel may result in damage to the tissue normally fed by the blocked vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,064 to Daniel et al. describes an emboli filter system having a radially expandable mesh filter disposed on the distal end of a guide wire. The filter is deployed distal to a region of stenosis, and any interventional devices, such as angioplasty balloons or stent delivery systems, are advanced along the guide wire. The filter is designed to capture emboli generated during treatment of the stenosis while permitting blood to flow through the filter. Similar filter systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,549 to Wholey et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,324 to Cassell et al.
One disadvantage of radially expandable filter systems such as described in the foregoing patents is the relative complexity of the devices, which typically comprise numerous parts. Connecting more than a minimal number of such parts to a guide wire generally increases delivery complications. The ability of the guide wire to negotiate tortuous anatomy is reduced, and the profile of the device in its delivery configuration increases. Consequently, it may be difficult or impossible to use such devices in small diameter vessels, such as are commonly found in the carotid artery and cerebral vasculature. Moreover, such filter devices are generally incapable of preventing material from escaping from the filter during the process of collapsing the filter for removal.
International Publication No. WO 98/39053 describes a filter system comprising an elongated member, a radially expandable hoop and a cone-shaped basket. The hoop is affixed to the elongated member, and the cone-shaped basket is attached to the hoop and the elongated member, so that the hoop forms the mouth of the basket. The filter system includes a specially configured delivery catheter that retains the mouth of the basket in a radially retracted position during delivery.
While the filter system described in the foregoing International Publication reduces the number of components used to deploy the cone-shaped basket, as compared to the radial strut-type filter elements described hereinabove, it too has drawbacks. Chief among these, it is expected that it will be difficult to reduce the diameter of the radially expandable hoop to its retracted position. In particular, as the hoop is contracted through smaller radii of curvature, the stiffness of the hoop is expected to increase dramatically. This increased stiffness prevents the hoop from being contracted more tightly, and is expected to result in a delivery profile too large to permit use of the device in critical regions of the body, such as the smaller coronary arteries, carotid arteries, and cerebral vasculature.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages of previously known apparatus and methods, it would be desirable to provide a vascular device, e.g., for use as a vascular filter, that overcomes such disadvantages and employs few components.
It would be desirable to provide a reliable and multi-functional delivery system for use with the vascular device.
It would be desirable to provide an integrated vascular device with a thrombectomy element and a vascular filter.
It also would be desirable to provide a vascular device that is capable of being contracted to a small delivery profile, thus permitting use of the device in small vessels.
It further would be desirable to provide a vascular device that is capable of being contracted to a sufficiently small profile that it may be retrieved using the guide wire lumen of previously known treatment devices, and without the need for specialized delivery catheters.
It still further would be desirable to provide a vascular device that reduces the risk of emboli or thrombus removed from the vessel wall escaping from the device when the device is collapsed and removed.
It also would be desirable to provide a vascular device that permits a rapid exchange deployment modality.